


If the Suit Fits

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: The Ant-Man suit goes missing from the Raft. Steve can only think of one person who would steal it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to RenneMichaels for the title.
> 
> Idk how I feel about this story. *shrugs*

* * *

 

“The armory is this way,” Steve said while jogging through the halls of the Raft.

“Good, I feel naked without my bow.” Clint was the only one not panting. Even Sam was running out of breath despite all their training together.

Wanda was the worst off. The straight jacket had been too tight and she was still trying to catch her breath even though it was no longer on her.

Steve yanked open the metal door, setting off even more alarms. He made sure the long room was clear before telling them to go in.

They all stripped out of their jail clothes and dressed without shame.

“Feels good to have this weight again,” Sam said while pulling on his wings.

“Guys, do you see my suit?” Scott asked while throwing aside a flak jacket.

“Falcon, stand watch while I look.”

“You got it, Captain.” Sam saluted.

Steve knocked over guns and ammo carelessly.

“If I lost it, Pym is going to be so mad.” Scott’s voice was thick with tension.  

“It’s not here,” Clint said with finality. “We all know who has it.”

“We need to move out. Bucky is waiting topside with our ride.”

* * *

"Hank Pym always said to never trust a Stark,” Scott said to them. “We need to get it back or Pym will have my guts for garters.”

“He’s a cross dresser?” Wanda joked.

“This is serious.” Scott sat down heavily.

“We’re safe in Wakanda.”

“That’s not the point. If Stark has it then we’re screwed.”

“Just imagine the robots he could make…” Clint sneered and clenched his fists. “We have to do something.”

“I don’t want to be locked up again.”

“I’ll fix this,” Steve said firmly, trying to ward off Wanda’s fear.

* * *

It took Steve two months to get anywhere near the great Tony Stark.

Stark was sitting by a fountain eating a sandwich. It was out of the normal and made Steve cautious.

When it was clear that Stark was just eating a sandwich and feeding the pigeons Steve approached.

“Stark,” Steve said and Stark nearly fell backwards into the fountain, “where’s Scott’s Ant-Man uniform?”

“What the hell, Rogers? Shouldn’t you be hiding under a rock somewhere?” Stark threw the last of his sandwich to the birds and began leaving.

“Answer my question.”

“Fuck off.” Steve grabbed his shoulder and Stark spun around. “Don’t touch me!” There was a thread of fear in his voice that Steve didn’t understand.

“Where is it? Or are you planning on making another Ultron?”

Stark’s eyes went wide before hardening.

“I don’t have the damn suit.”

“Then where is it?”

“I’m not in charge of your gear anymore, Rogers. Go suck T’Challa’s cock if you want tech.”

Steve was starting to get angry. Could Stark just cooperate for once in his life?

“Stark—”

“You don’t get to come to me with your problems anymore. I honestly don’t give a shit.”

“Where is the Ant-Man suit?”

Stark kept walking.

“Don’t make me ask again.”

Stark flipped him off.

“Damn it, Stark! Would you listen for once in your life!” Stark didn’t respond so Steve jogged to block his way. He saw Stark twitch and reach for his watch. “Don’t.”

“Maybe you should talk to the one who actually owns the Ant-Man suit? Doctor Pym, the original Ant-Man. He probably has it.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Yeah, and I don’t believe you either. Welcome to the club.” Stark was becoming antsy even through his snark.

Good. Stark was less likely to lie when he was antsy.

“I know you took it. Who else would?”

“Ross, any government, someone wanting to sell it, and anyone for countless other reasons.”

“Prove it.”

“I could say the Earth isn’t flat and you’d call me a liar. Friday has already called the authorities. If I was an international fugitive, I’d probably run.”

“I’m not a criminal.” Despite the conviction in Steve’s voice he glanced around warily before running off.

Stark’s posture slowly relaxed.

He pulled out his phone and called Doctor Pym. He wasn’t happy to hear from a Stark, but once he explained the situation Pym calmed down. Pym let him know that Hope had stolen the suit back before anyone could take the Pym Particles from it.

Stark let out a sigh of relief and went on with his day.


End file.
